The present invention relates to a lawn mower.
In general, lawn mowers must meet the following requirements: First, they must be operated smoothly during grass cutting, and second, they must be so designed as to prevent overheating of the motor for driving a cutter.
In a prior art lawn mower, vibration produced during grass cutting as well as vibration caused by irregular rotational balance (imbalance) of each of the rotating components such as a cutter, motor, fan or blower and resonance among the components are propagated to the operator to hinder good performance and operation of the machine. Furthermore, the vibrations are accompanied with noises which will give unpleasant feeling to the operator. As the result, such a mower requires awkward maintenance labor for keeping rotational balance of each rotating component, for example, for adjusting rotational balance of the cutter at every time after polishing, and troublesome labor for assuring assembly precision of the components. Furthermore, when the cutter strikes stones or the like during grass cutting, the operator will disadvantageously suffer from strong shocks.